Rose
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Pour beaucoup, Sakura est juste la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses. Avant d'être l'élève de Hatake Kakashi, la coéquipière de Kyuubi et du jeune Uchiwa, puis la disciple de Tsunade, elle est l'éternelle gamine aux cheveux roses.


Disclaimer : Vous croyez réellement qu'ils m'appartiennent ? Eh bien, désolée de vous décevoir, mais ils ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement).

Oh, et je ne touche que des commentaires ravissants sur leurs dos !

Petite extrapolation de ce que ressent Sakura, la gamine aux cheveux roses.

* * *

**ROSE**

Sérieusement, Haruno Sakura déteste le rose. Elle trouve cette couleur tellement féminine mais aussi si gamine que ça l'insupporte. Elle n'aime rien de ce qui est rose, des fleurs aux habits en passant par la nourriture. N'essayez même pas de lui faire manger un fraisier, de lui offrir une rose ou de lui parler de ses vêtements rosés, dans le meilleur des cas elle vous ignorera, dans le pire, vous vous retrouverez dans les mains des medic-nins avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Konoha".

Évidemment, elle s'habille de rose et sourit toute la journée, alors qu'elle a juste envie de hurler ce qu'elle pense de cette couleur fade. Mais, sinon cette couleur, quelle autre s'accorderait avec ses cheveux ?

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de cette chevelure héritée de sa chère mère. Rose comme du chewing-gum déjà trop mâché, chaque cheveu plus fin que le fil dont se servent les medic-nins pour recoudre les plaies importantes. Une horreur à coiffer autant qu'à regarder.

Et puis, quand les gens oublient qu'elle est la disciple de Tsunade (peu probable) ou la coéquipière du gamin traître - vous savez, le petit Uchiwa – et du démon Renard (encore moins plausible), voire qu'ils vont jusqu'à ignorer qu'elle est l'élève du Ninja copieur (carrément inenvisageable), ils se souviennent seulement qu'elle est la gamine aux cheveux roses et au grand front.

Tout la rattache à cette couleur si féminine et si peu elle que ça lui en donne l'envie de pleurer. Autant elle aime le vert pâle de ses yeux, doux et mélancolique, autant elle déteste le rose de sa chevelure, ostensible et efféminé. Elle n'est pas, elle n'est plus, une vulgaire petite fille qui joue à la princesse et rêve au Prince Charmant. Elle est une ninja émérite, douée pour ce qu'elle fait et qui a déjà vu des vies s'envoler devant ses yeux vert d'eau. Elle se bat comme un homme, vit comme un homme. Rien en elle n'est féminin, de sa poitrine inexistante à son torse taillé en V.

Oh, comme elle aimerait être aussi blonde qu'Ino, sa rivale de meilleure amie. De longs cheveux, plus fins que les siens, mais d'une couleur acceptable, normale. Elle admire aussi les cheveux épais et noirs d'Hinata, si doux et si brillants qu'ils attirent des regards admiratifs – même si son amie ne s'en aperçoit pas. Tenez, elle préférerait même avoir la tignasse châtain de Tenten, quitte à adopter également la coiffure ridicule qui va avec.

Mais elle n'a que ces cheveux trop fins et trop roses, et ce corps androgyne dont les femmes se moquent et que les hommes ne regardent même pas. Elle se sait peu désirable, elle n'ignore pas qu'elle finira vieille fille à admirer les petits enfants de ses amies. Enfin, si elle survit aux batailles et aux missions.

Elle, si peu féminine, aime se comporter en homme, comme le fils que ses parents n'ont jamais eu. Elle se bat, n'hésitant jamais quelque soit l'ennemi, parlant comme un homme, se comportant comme tel. Bientôt, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle tient l'alcool aussi bien que ses collègues masculins, loin devant Tsunade, et elle se sert de ce don inattendu pour soutirer des informations utiles pour son village.

Peu à peu, elle oublie ses cheveux et ses manières de filles, portant des pantalons et s'assurant de toujours couvrir sa chevelure d'un voile de tissu sombre. Il ne reste bientôt qu'un corps ambigu, aux grands yeux vert pastel, souple et puissant.

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa connaissance profonde de tous les arts enseignés à l'Académie lui avait permis d'oublier qu'elle n'avait ni l'héritage, ni l'éducation d'un enfant issu d'un clan. Maintenant, sa médecine et sa force lui permettent de mettre de côté ce qu'elle déteste en elle.

Ino, avec son expansion habituelle, la rassure en pérorant à la terrasse d'un café, lui disant qu'il suffit aux hommes d'être heureux au lit pour que plus rien ne les gêne. Hinata, bienveillante, lui jure qu'un jour, quelqu'un appréciera sa chevelure à la couleur aussi flamboyante et chaleureuse que celle lui l'arbore. La vive Tenten, elle, se contente de lui sourire, alors que leurs amies ont tout dit.

Parfois, le matin, elle s'observe dans la psyché, s'attardant sur ses courbes inexistantes et ses longs cheveux, qui caressent sa taille. Elle n'aime pas son reflet, trop féminin et par certains côtés pas assez. L'envie lui prend, quelque fois, de couper son interminable chevelure d'un coup de kunai, comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une aspirante dans la Forêt de la Mort. Mais elle ne le fait jamais, se contentant de ramener ses cheveux en un chignon de guingois et de poser par dessus un énième tissu obscure.

Elle attend l'homme qui l'aimera malgré sa taille fine et sa chevelure bariolée. Elle sait que ce n'est pas Naruto, son adorable meilleur ami qui a maintenant cessé de l'aimer, elle sait également que ce n'est pas Lee, qu'elle appelle toujours en son for intérieur Gros Sourcil. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rêver au jour où elle pourra arrêter de se battre parce qu'elle aura de merveilleux bambins à éduquer. En attendant, elle n'a aucune raison de cesser de risquer sa vie, puisqu'elle n'a personne qui se languit d'elle dans son appartement vide et silencieux, et où seul homme trône un chat qu'elle a recueilli.

Oh, elle sait bien que sa solitude n'est pas à mettre sur le compte de son opulente chevelure, mais plutôt sur le fait que le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé soit parti alors même qu'elle tentait de le retenir. Cependant, il lui est plus facile de blâmer le rose voyant de ses cheveux que le jeune homme dont elle guette les nouvelles avec autant d'appréhension que d'excitation.

Alors elle patiente, épiant les conversations des ANBUs dans le bureau de Tsunade, se renseignant sur Akatsuki et le frère de Sasuke. Elle se travaille souvent avec Shizune, qui lui enseigne avec plus de patience que leur sensei. Elle souhaite également que Naruto revienne rapidement de son apprentissage avec Jiraya.

L'équipe 7 lui manque, et elle regrette ses deux coéquipiers et leurs disputes continuelles. Parfois, elle croise Kakashi, et elle sent bien que l'homme les regrette, ses trois élèves. Mais il continue ses missions pour Konoha, le plus couramment seul.

Tout autour d'elle lui rappelle la solitude, lui proclamant en lettres de feu qu'elle est seule, même lorsqu'elle est entourée de ses amis.

Elle finit par fuir, par se raccrocher à la seule personne qui, à ses yeux, pourrait l'accompagner. Mais elle ne peut tuer Karin. Elle a apprit à soigner, et l'assassinat est pour elle une bien basse besogne.


End file.
